I'm Being Watched
by WonderxWomanx
Summary: So this has nothing to do with any book. Just under vampired cause it has to do with a girl who was kidnapped by a vampire who fell in love with her, to go meet his master.


Hey you guys, we can only have 15 documents, so I'm adding all my chapters together okay into one big story, but they will be labeled where one chapter ends and one begins, okay kids.

**PRELUDE**

So here I am, taking my usual shower. When I get the feeling I'm being watched. This was different than the other times. This time I'm alone in the house and I left the window open.

I heard footsteps come up the stairs, they sounded, angry, yet quiet. Then I heard someone run frantically from my moms room to my end of the hall, and then someone open the door, and someone hit the wall of the shower, that I was, right this second, standing in.

So I bravely open the curtain and peeked my head out. No one was there and the door was closed. The window was the same as I left it. No indication that someone was here.

Maybe I'm just paranoid. So I finished up and dried off, I thought I heard a voice and I thought I should get out of here. But I wouldn't be able to get far without shoes or clothes. So I wrapped my towel tighter and walked into my room. No one was there. Then I felt a presence in the room, I forgot to check behind the door, but before I had the chance to turn around someone grabbed my mouth.

"I'm not going to hurt you" a soft male voice whispered in my ear. "If I let go, you can't scream okay?" I nodded my head as best I could.

He let go, I turned around and looked him over.

He had black hair parted to this side so it was in his face. He also had brilliant Gray eyes. Deathly pale. Yet absolutely gorgeous..

"Thank you for the compliment"

huh? Did he just read my mind?

"Yeah I did, sorry."

"What, and who are you?"

"I'm a vampire. And my name is Jaden."

Oh his name is Jaden. How cute.

He chuckled. Oopps. I forgot he could do that.

He turned around so I could get dressed. And I did. When I was done he put his arms around me and breathed on my neck.

My heart was beating insanely. I've never been this close to someone so beautiful before.

I had dressed in a black wife beater, black jean capris, my studded belt, and fingerless black gloves.

"It's a good thing your wearing black. He prefers black"

"Who prefers black. What do you want, why are you here?"

"I'm here for you. My master wants you. He said for me to go find a beautiful girl who likes black, and wants to go free, also one who thinks they are human. By the way, what is your name." I froze…. What? I started to breathe heavily

"Calm down, I wont let anyone harm you. I've been watching you for awhile now and I think I've fallen for you. You mean too much to me, for me to let you get hurt."

"I'm Grey" I whispered.

"Beautiful name. Do you know why you are called Grey? It's and interesting name."

"Yeah, cause of my eyes. My eyes are grey and they contrast with my black hair." I stuttered.

"Do you need to say goodbye to anyone?"

"Yeah, can I go say goodbye or will I see them again?" I said as tears threatened to fall.

"I'm not sure, it depends on how you act to the master."

"..Okay.. Well I think I can live without them for awhile. Who is this master guy?"

"He is who you guys call satin."

What. The devil exists.. Oh my god. I'm going to live with the devil. Vampires, Satin. They exist! Eureka!

"So I guess you do believe in us."

"Yeah I do. My friends always thought I was a vampire. I thought so too for a while, but then the guy shaved down my pointy teeth and they didn't grown back." I said sadly.

"Oh they will. But we got to get going, or else Master will punish us both."

He grabbed onto my waist and I heard a poof and suddenly got dizzy. When I opened my eyes I had no clue where I was.

- - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 1**

When I woke up, I was in a place unknown to me.

It was huge.

Like a mansion, and as extravagant as one too! It was beautiful.

"We should go to him now." So we started to walk toward these big double doors and Jaden pushed them open like he was lifting a finger.

I guess vampires really do have unbelievable strength.

There was a man sitting at a desk, a small desk for a very large room. With two black leather armchairs in front of it. Very neat. A couple papers floating around the desk, but not much.

Then there was the man in the seat. He had short black hair, fairly tan broad shoulders; he could fill out a description for tall dark and handsome. He was very handsome; any girl would fall for him. He looked like one of the jocks at my school; he was about 16 or 17. No older than that.

Jaden cleared his throat. "Master," he bowed. "I have the girl you asked for." He looked back at me giving me a sympathetic look. I didn't understand why. He was being so nice to me.

_What's_ _wrong, why are you giving me that look?_ I thought. (Authors note: bold is Jaden talking and Italic is Grey, talking telepathically will explain later)

**Cause** **he wanted me to pick up a girl to be his queen so he could rule. Weather they like it or not. **

_Oh, greeeaatt._ _Well as long as your there to help me along the way sometimes. I'll be fine. I've taken care of myself I can now._

I'm surprised their master didn't hear what I was saying. Maybe it has something to do with what Jaden said I wasn't human. Maybe he can't hear my thoughts because I'm not human?

"Girl. What is your name?" I stepped towards his desk so I was in front of him.

"My name is Grey, Sir. May I ask why I am here?" I asked as politely as possible staring the devil in the face.

"No you may not ask. Now what is your last name?" He demanded rather rudely I might add

"Grey Rosenzweig. It's Hungarian" Not wanting to explain my Hungarian heritage I left it at that.

"Marvelous. Just marvelous. I am Bacchus." Bacchus. Doesn't that mean God of intoxication… well his looks sure are intoxicating… maybe its like. Look deep into the eyes of Bacchus and be under his order for …. Wait... I've read that in a book somewhere. Oh my god. Don't panic Grey; just don't look him in the eyes. Those beautiful emerald eyes they are. Ahh stop, don't do it.

I probably had the most aggravated face ever, I mean I am fighting with myself.

"Jaden so her to her room." I turned around and followed Jaden out of the room.

We walked up the stairs, around a corner, down a hallway, around another corner, through some doors, and finally to my room.

I guess they made this mansion like a maze so no one can escape. Hmm…. Shit that means… I'm a prisoner here.

I got into my room. It was huge but plain. A four-post bed with white sheets, white walls with a wood trim, and the essentials, dresser mirror, closet bathroom. All regular. There was something peculiar about the room. It is possible that it was the maid sitting on my bed… She had short almost black hair, with some red in it. She was semi - pale, could pass off as a vampire possibly. She had chocolate brown eyes and was kind of short for her age. Looked around 14 . She was just staring in awe at me. For some reason I have no clue. But It kind of made me uncomftorble.

"I'm Erynn. I will be your maid. If you ever need anything, you can ask me. Now let's get you ready." She said while flattening out the spot on my bed where she made wrinkles in the fabric.

"Ready for what, may I ask?" I said confused.

"You getting ready for your dinner. Every meal is formal. So go shower, and come right out. I'll pick your outfit and do your hair."

So I showered, dried myself off, and wrapped my towel around myself. When I walked out, she stood up from the bed and gave me my dress.

She had impeccable taste. It was an emerald green, short barely touching my knees. It had some poof to it with a sheer over it. It had black embroidering at the top, which happened to be a corset with black ribbon. Erynn tied it when I was done. She combed my hair and dried it for me. Then she put it in bouncy curls. She then did my make up. I thought I was going look like a clown. But when I stood up and looked into that mirror. I had never felt so pretty in my life. I felt like royalty.

When I walked into the massive dining room, everyone snapped their heads to the door where I stood and looked in awe.

Bacchus stood up from the head of the table and walked over to me. He took my arm and I glared at him. I felt icky with him touching me with his freezing cold body. He was so cold it was burning me.

He walked me over to my seat right next to him, and pulled out my chair. Once he had sat down the food was served. Everyone included Bacchus, Jaden, Erynn and I. I felt so left out of everything since I knew nothing about this world or why I was here. Other than, what Jaden told me.

I felt someone's hand on my knee traveling up. I didn't like it. I looked over at Bacchus and saw him smirking like mad. I shoved his hand off me and gave him the meanest glare I had. It didn't seem to affect him at all. Just made him angry.

"I'll do what I want, you're not going to stop me silly naïve girl." He put his hand back and when I squirmed grabbed my leg so hard I knew it was going to bruise.

When dinner was over I went to stand up but the chair wouldn't move.

"Did I say you could leave? No, Now stay." Its not like I can go anywhere. I'm trapped in a chair. Seriously what's this guy thinking. Once he stood up my chair suddenly pushed backwards. I stood up and fixed my dress, seeing as how it was halfway up my leg. "Am I needed any longer?" I asked, wanting to back to my room. He was starting to give me the creeps.

"Yes you are. I'm going to show you where my room is." He took my are roughly and dragged my upstairs. I had a bad feeling about me and him alone in a bedroom. Especially when he was stronger than me.

I gasped at his room. It was beautiful. It was a variety or cream colors making it warm and welcoming. There was candles burning everywhere and everything was so peaceful. Then I realized why it looked like this. He was trying to get me in bed. Eww. There is no way I'm sleeping with him. Nope. Frankly, he thought different cause he picked me up and laid me on the bed. He started to kiss me and grope me and then started to take off my dress.

"No, stop, please. No. You don't want to do this. Please." I begged.

"Sorry Baby girl. But only you can't manipulate me into not doing this. I'm going do it weather you want to or not. Your choice." Then he started to kiss me again. I was not going to give myself up willingly. Hell no. I started to hit him and push him away. All that got me was slaps across the face. I put my hand to my cheek, and saw blood on my hand. I screamed and pushed him harder. He smacked me so hard I tumbled off the bed. Ouch.

"DON'T YOU EVER HIT ME! YOU WILL OBEY ME AND RESPECT ME. Here are the rules. No talking back. Obey me all the time. Don't disrespect me. Ever!" He kicked me in the face at the last one. Then picked me up and did what he threatened to do. And took it unwillingly. When he was don't he wrapped me in a sheet and told me to go to sleep. I did. But I cried myself to sleep. I was just raped. And beaten.

Why isn't Jaden here, he said he'd never let anything bad happen to me. Won't let me get hurt. Yet he just did. I sobbed harder.

I felt arms wrap around me, and someone kiss me on the forehead. When I finally was able to go to my room. Jaden and Erynn were sitting on my bed talking. I looked at Jaden and felt a tear roll down my cheek. It stung like hell. I had a big cut from Bacchus' ring and a bruise from it too. Jaden ran to me and hugged me. I didn't hug back. Erynn ran to the bathroom to get something to clean it with. I Stood there, not saying anything.

Finally realizing what I was here for. I was Bacchus' call girl. If I disrespect him or push him away, I get punished.

I fell to my knees realizing I'll never see my friends again.

Never be happy again.

Never ever find love.

Because now I'm forced into love.

Forced to love this monster.

This beast. The devil.

Be his call girl, and act happy about it. Jaden sat beside me hugging me, and rocking me back and forth. Erynn cleaned my face. I felt so safe around them. Like nothing could hurt me.

At least not until I walk out of this room to a new day.

**CHAPTER 2**

I looked into Jaden's blue orbs and wondered. He said that I'm not human. Then what am I?

"Jaden, What am I?" I asked, knowing he probably won't tell me.

"That I can't tell you. I'm sorry." He apologized.

Well maybe he can turn me, turn me to a vampire.

_If I were a vampire, I'd have a chance of standing up to Bacchus. Yeah, and if Jaden won't do it, I'll ask one of the other vampires. This place is swarming with them. There's bound to be one who will change a little girl. Right?_

**Don't** **even think about it Grey. Not now or forever will I ever change you. I know that under your covers there's more torture than pleasure. Just past your lips. There's more anger than laughter. **

_How are we talking telepathically? I mean I'm not telepathic right? _

**You will find out all in good time my precious.**

I didn't like being called precious. It made me feel like a doll.

Now that I know, I'm not human. I feel like my whole life was a lie. I lied to my friends and my family and didn't even know it. I got dressed into a black corset with another poof skirt to it; just this one was floor length. It was deep purple. I looked half-dead in this outfit. Maybe thats what they were trying to make me look like.

Another vampire knocked on the door.

"Bacchus wants to see you." He informed.

"I'll be right there."

"No! He wants you now!" He demanded.

Grr, What's his problem. So I walked down to Bacchus' office, and knocked on the door. They automatically opened. Inside was Bacchus and two other people. One was a very tall man, long blonde hair and deathly cold gray eyes, like mine. He was very pale like me too. There was a woman next to him. She had long black hair and gray eyes. She was pale too. They made me feel commutable and yet paranoid out at the same time.

"Ahh, here is Grey now." He gestured me to sit down. "You see Grey. This is the Angel of Death. My best friend and long time buddy. And this is Callia, Queen of the Vampire kingdom." He told me.

"Okay, what do I have to do with this?" I said, rather impatiently.

He smacked me upside the head and glared at me.

"Well" He said, trying to be nice to me, why I don't know. "Jaden told you that you weren't human am I correct?" I nodded. "And you want to know who you are?" I nodded again. "Well when you told me your last name. That was the best news ever. You see these people." He said pointing to Callia and the Angel of Death. "They are your parents. They also rule our world. Now if we were to marry, you would make me King. Throwing your daddykins off the thrown." I gasped.

Those are my parents? I've been living a lie!

"So what does that actually make me?" I said confused.

"That makes you princess of our world. That also makes you a vampire and a dark angel." Said the dark deep voice of my father.

"Have you been around all my life or is the first time I've met you?" I said with tears in my eyes.

_I deserve all those smacks I get I deserved all this, getting taken away from everyone. I belong here. My destiny was to be him wife_. To be miserable.

"This is the first time we've met."

**He's** **hit you, and worse? You don't deserve this baby girl. You have potential. Your life holds the destiny of everyone else around you. You are an oracle. You could kill all evil, or make an apocalypse. Were going to get you out of here. You don't belong.**

_How can he not hear what were saying?_

**Because without knowing it you've block evil out of your mind. We are not evil. Were spies. Vampires are good and I am good too. **

_So I don't deserve to die?_

**No, Never say that.**

He put his hand on mine and I suddenly got cold.

"Bacchus, what do you want from me? You said you needed a beautiful girl right. Why did it matter if I was pretty or not?" I suddenly wondered. That would mean he had a different plan for me, not knowing if I was an oracle or not.

"You see, I just was searching for a wife. Now I have a fiancé who is far better than I imagined." He told me.

"So you just want me for the fame?" I guessed.

"Yes. You are my way to a higher spot in royalty. Well you will be once your 17. Once your 17th birthday, you will fully change into your oracle/vampiric angel form."

Great. My birthday is in a month!

**CHAPTER 3**

"Great my birthday is in a month." I sighed. I didn't know if I wanted to be a vampire of a dark angel. Will it hurt? Will I crave blood, death? I wasn't sure I deserved it either. My life has been a lie. I left my friends without saying goodbye. I gave the people who I thought were my family a hard time because they wouldn't let me go to a party. How insane could I get I feel horrible.

"You are dismissed Grey." Bacchus announced.

"Oh joy. I thought I was just going to lounge around here all day staring at your gorgeous face." I breathed sarcastically.

"I knew you thought I was gorgeous." Bacchus said cockily.

"It's called sarcasm honey. Know it when you hear it." I said coldly. He grabbed my arm and gripped it tightly.

"Don't talk back to me in front of guests." He whispered harshly into my ear. "Goodbye honey." He said trying to cover it up, kissing me on the cheek. I cringed with disgust. I walked back to my room to find it empty. I was partially disappointed hoping Jaden would be there.

Knock. Knock. I turned around to see Erynn. "Bacchus said he will be here soon. He wants you to be ready. He gave me this for you to wear." Erynn told me holding a dress. The dress looked exquisite. It looked way too fancy for dinner.

"Erynn what is that dress for. It looks fancy. Not something you would wear to an every night dinner."

"I don't know Miss. Sorry for the way I've been acting. You know all weird. I didn't want anyone to hear what I want to tell you. You see, I'm one of your dad's spy's, to get you out of here. If I was ever caught I'd be killed." She informed me.

"One question. When I first saw you, you stared at me. Why?" I said confused.

"I had heard so much about you. To finally see you in person was amazing. You looked so much more beautiful than described." She said in amazement.

I just smiled. No one ever complimented me. At least not, while me knowing that it was true. I could never tell if my friends were lying about that kind of stuff. "Well thank you. I better go get dressed." So I changed into the dress. (Make one up. I'm not in a fashionista mood.) When I was done, Erynn did my make-up. Making me yet again, the prettiest girl in the mansion. Bacchus knocked on the door and came in. While Erynn bowed and scurried out.

"You look gorgeous."

I nodded.

"I got you something." He handed me two black boxes. I opened them to see A big (not huge rock but fairly large) diamond ring. And to go along with it a diamond necklace.

"You know you can't buy me right?" I said pushing the box away.

"I'm not trying to. But you will accept the gift weather you want them or not. The ring is an engagement ring." He said slipping it on my finger. It suddenly glowed as it was pushed on my finger.

"I'm not marring you. You can't make me." I said in a huff trying to take the ring off.

"It's not going to come off. The only people who can take it off are me and Death. You see how they say till death do us part in the ceremony? Well it matters here. Death can help us part, so can I. The woman has no say in this subject." He said bitterly.

Well lucky for me Daddy won't let me marry him. I paused. I hope he won't. Oh dear god. I'm going to marry Satin! I got up and headed for the door. He caught me before I could.

"Let me go! Don't touch me with your filth!" He smacked me. Causing me to spin around and fall on the floor. Like a cartoon. Fuck! That hut!

"DON'T YOU EVER RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME! I AM OF HIGHER POWER THAN YOU! YOU WILL LEARN TO RESPECT ME AND TO LOVE ME! GET IT? GOOD!" He picked me up and threw me into the wall. I tried to get up but my legs turned to jello.

I know now maybe stupid to correct him but I'm going to do it anyway. "You know how you said you were of higher power than me. Ha! Well that's where your wrong cause and Oracle is the highest being." I said knowingly.

"Yes, you may be an Oracle, but not fully yet. So I am higher than you. And DON'T correct me!" he said shoving me to the ground.

I hate him. I hate him so much. I loathe him. Rgg I just want to kill him!

"Come on. Your guests are waiting for us." He said fake nicely. My guests? That makes no sense. I only know a couple people here.

"My guests?" I said questioningly.

"Yes. Your guests. To welcome my beautiful fiancé." Who would it be.

We walked down the stairs and right when the people could see us I heard gasps and cries. I heard "handsome", and "perfect couples." It almost made me sick. But I actually felt the color drop from my face. I saw my life flash before my eyes. I saw those wonderful memories I had before I found out they were a lie. When I walked down there. I figured out what Bacchus meant by my guests. I saw all my friends from back home, tied up to chairs. Each with a vampire next to them. They were prisoners too. It's my fault their here. I felt the tears in my eyes threatening to fall when I saw my sister. She had bruise marks on her face. Cuts and bruises. I think I even saw broken bones. Then I looked around, to find the girl I call family. Becca, she was sitting there, all tied up, head leaning sideways showing her bite mark. They had killed her. And I'm pretty sure it wasn't long till they killed them all.

I fell to my knees and started to sob. My beautiful make-up started to run. I ran my hands through my hair. Not caring if I looked horrible. One of my biggest fears was losing everyone close to me. Or seeing them hurt and cant do anything. He used it against me.

I felt someone wrap their arms around me and hold me close. They rocked me back and forth. I new it was Jaden cause I felt safe. He kissed the top of my head, and picked me up and tried to put me on my feet but I couldn't stand up. So he brought me upstairs and told me to wash up cause I have to go back down there. So I fixed my hair and make- up. He walked me downstairs and the only people down there were Bacchus, Callia and Death. I sat down between to Bacchus and Death. Death looked at me then eyed the ring.

**Grey. Grey, the ring he gave you. It has a listening device. He can track what you say and do through it. Take it off.**

_I can't only you or him can take it off. Those are the rules. Wait? He can see and hear what I do through my ring? Fuck!_

During dinner they discussed business matters. I didn't listen. I asked if I could be excused I wasn't feeling well. I was sitting in the same room that my family was just tortured in. I went upstairs and changed into my pajamas, and climed into bed. I wondered if I'll ever get out of here. If I will be an oracle, be free. Save my family?

I turned over and tried to fall asleep. I heard footsteps enter the room and someone lean on the bed. I didn't dare open my eyes. They leaned down and kissed my nose. He whispered in my ear. "I'm here for you when you need me. Just always know. I love you. Even if I can't always be there to save you." And with that they walked away.

I'm going to leave a cliffhanger. You will have to wait till next time to see who it was.

**CHAPTER 4**

I opened my eyes to see a small male silhouette. I quietly scurried to the door and peeked out to see Jaden walking away.

"Psst. Jaden." I whispered. I felt like I was back in third grade again. You know going behind the teachers back talking during quiet time.

His head jerked around and he looked at me shocked. He ran back over to me without making a sound. "I can't talk to you. He can here what you say remember." He informed warily.

Oh shit I forgot. Whatever, I want to do this. I'll take the blame. I stood on my tippy toes and planted a kiss on his nose. "Thank you Jaden. I understand for your own health, you can't save me from his hits. But from his love you can. You have. You have made me feel safe while I'm here. You are why I still go on. Looking forward to seeing you." I whispered.

His lips crashed down on mine. I then suddenly heard footsteps hurrying this way. We broke apart and split. He walked away and I closed my door.

As soon as I closed my door it burst open. Knocking me to the floor. I looked up to see a mighty angry Bacchus. His eyes were completely black and he was deathly pale. The moon light made him look terrifying. I crawled backwards toward my bed and tried to stand up. That wasn't a bright idea. He just pushed me back down.

"YOU CHEATED! WITH HIM! DON'T EVER CHEAT ON ME!" In the mean time he was kicking me and smacking and shoving me. I on the other hand was cowering and sobbing. I thought he was going to kill me. "IM NOT GOING TO KILL YOU. I could never kill you I need you I love you." He breathed picking me up and kissing my forehead. Wow bipolar much. I was shaking. (A.N he could hear her say that she thought he was going to kill her because she was scared and her mind was open. Jaden relaxed her and opened her mind. Kay. And questions, message me.)

"You can feel love. Wow what a shocker." He ignored me and hugged me. Then threw me on the floor and told me to go to bed. I couldn't wait for a couple weeks from now. In two weeks I'll be 17. Then I can end this once and for all. (A.N. I'm going to skip up to the morning of her birthday. For time filler, I cant write that much)

I woke up to someone crushing my lungs and kissing my neck. "Morning beautiful." Bacchus complimented. I cringed. He got off me and told me to get dressed. We were going to a park today. So I got dressed in a sun dress seeing as how its June and sunny. I walked downstairs to meet Bacchus. He lead me to the park and looked at his watch.

"Okay, it is 11:15. Your birth time. Now in a couple seconds you wi-." He never got to finish that sentence cause I started to rise a little into the sky. I screamed from excruciating pain as a purple cloud consumed me. I felt my hair getting longer. I was finally lowered and the pain had stopped.

I looked at Bacchus to see his mouth wide open. "You look amazing. What I was going to say is you have to change two times. One for Vampire and one for Dark Angel. Here look at yourself." He pulled out a mirror and I looked. "This is your demon form."

I had butt length white hair, my eyes were purple but as then flickered to complete black (as in no white). I was wearing a really small shirt. (The straps went around my neck like a halter top and the rest of the shirt crisscrossed from one strap to the opposite boob, you know what I'm saying?) I had a very mini skirt and black leather boots that ended a little before my skirt. My whole outfit was black leather. I also had a weapon. An axe and a sword. Before I could do anything else I was raised into the sky again.

A crimson cloud consumed me and again the pain was oh so strong I thought I was going to die. When my feet landed on the ground, again I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. All I could smell for miles and miles was vampires and demons. I looked in the mirror again. My appearance changed boy did it change. My hair was black, with green highlights everywhere. I had crimson eyes that changed color with my feelings. I had the canine vampire teeth sticking out and my face had changed. It made me look more matured. My jawbones were edgier and my skin was flawless. (Make up an outfit.) I guess it doesn't sound like a big change but I guess its true vampires look absolutely gorgeous. The weapons I had for a vampire was well my teeth, my large amount of strength and a sword, one side with jagged edges.

Bacchus was just standing there in awe, dumbstruck. "Hey guppy, close your trap. Are we going back home, I'm hungry." I said irritably.

He rolled his eyes. Knowing not to start anything with me as an anger management vampire, with a weapon.

We walked back in the manor and people bowed to Bacchus. "Sir, Death wants to talk to you. He paged you, he also would like to speak with Grey." A vampire said and bowed walking away.

We walked into what looked like a modern conference room with an overhead projector. Except the screen was used to communicate. Death and Cellia were on the screen.

"Oh my Grey, You look amazing." Said Death.

"My baby is all grown up." Cellia whimpered. I groaned. I didn't know vampires could have those, moments where they humialte there child in that mushy gushy way. Ugh.

Well, what did you want to talk to me about?" Bacchus said impatiently.

"We just wanted to say Hello to Grey, And talk business with you." Death announced.

"Okay, well Grey, you are dismissed." Bacchus said being annoying again.

"You know I shouldn't need a demand to be able to leave. If I am your fiancé and I'm going to accept that then you have to accept the fact that I'm not a dog and you can't boss me around like one." I said in one breath.

"You don't get to tell me what to say and do. I am of higher power and you will respect that. No need for me to return the respect." He scoffed.

I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Ta Da the end until next time folks haha

chaio

**CHAPTER 5**

(A.N I'm grounded right now. So I'm breaking the rules so you can read one more chapter. I hope its good. I kinda squeezed something out of my head so you guys can read. So if it sucks, message me and scream at me. Hehe, yeah sorry if it blows.)

_Duck._ _Dodge. Swing. Stab. Punch. Oof, fuck that hurt. _Wonder what I'm doing yet? Yeah, I get to train. With vampires and ma daddy, and my oh so wonderful Bacchus. Spits Bleck, did I just say wonderful. Ew.

Bacchus had the wonderful idea for me to fight Jaden. Except Bacchus gets to watch. Fun right. No. 'Cause now that he gets to watch, Jaden can't go easy on me. So I'm wondering again. Why do I love this guy, he's kicking my ass. Ow.

Yeah that Oof, was me falling down the stairs. I kind of tripped, over my shoe. Don't look at me like that, people do it all the time. I think.

I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Are you alright?" Jaden asked out of breath.

"Yeah, fine, great, peachy." I muttered. Everything was blurring, and my head was dripping. I think it's blood.

I touched the back of my head. Yup it's blood, and a lot of it. I fell over and blacked out.

When I woke up I say Jaden sitting next to me holding my hand saying sorry.

"I'm so sorry Grey. It's all my fault." He dry sobbed.

"Jaden, it's okay. I'm fine." I said hoarsly.

"Oh my god! Your awake! I must go get a nurse right away." He stood up.

"What, don't leave." I said desperate to spend time with him.

"I must go. Youv'e been out cold for a week. Your heart wasn't beating." He said kissing my nose and walking out.

I was breathing hard. I died. What? Is that possible.

Bacchus speed walked into the room and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Bacchus your killing me." I cracked. He let me go.

"I was so worried! I thought you died!" He breathed. I rolled my eyes.

"I did you bimbo. What part of heart not beating do you not understand." I complained.

"Well vampires don't need to breathe, sleep, eat or have their heart beat. So that is normal cause they are cold blooded and dead already. But angels, and Dark angels well (A.N I know I screwed up on the transformations. So shes not a demon just a dark angel and a vampire kay? ) they have to breathe and have a pulse so that's why we thought we lost you." He informed.

"Oh so I'm only half dead. Great." I spat. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh well my darlin'. So is your little lover boy, who is here by banished. If he comes back here, the guards will release him. And when I release them, I kill them."

My breath was jagged. What, Jaden is gone. I flung the covers off and pushed him away with all my might. Which I proudly will add knocked him on his butt and flung him across the room. I marched my scrawny butt out of my room and down to Jaden's room. I caught him as he was walking out.

"Jaden wait!" I screamed.

"Woah, Grey. Calm down. Your eyes are black. That means your ready to kill."

"Yeah, I could kill Bacchus right now. He's taken away everything. My innocence, my friends, my family, my love. I can't do this!" I screamed.

"I will never leave you. Here take this locket. My mother gave it to me to show me she was always there. It will remind you of me." He put a beautiful locked in my hand . "Every time you open it, it will give you a feeling of love and comfort." He kissed me and said goodbye. I stood there for a second then put it on. The chain was long enough that the locket will get hidden under my clothes.

I walked back in the room and sat on my bed. Bacchus came back and hugged me. I half expected him to beat me. Aww I'm so disappointed.

He pulled away and told me my pulse was slow and I was ice cold.

"I think your heart has turned to ice. You don't feel anything anymore."

"Ding ding ding. You have won a brain! Good job Bacchus. You took everything away from me. How am I supposed to feel. All giddy inside knowing I'm all alone. Yeah lets try that." I stood up while dancing around the room. "I have no life! I have no friends! I feel no love! And I'm being raped and beaten by my forced husband!" I sang.

"Doesn't it sound fun Bacchus! Come on, don't be a party pooper! Dance god damn it!" I walked out to the balcony and climbed onto the edge and stood there. Just looking over and wondering if I would feel the fall or not. I felt arms around my waist and they pulled me down. They set me in my bed and I fell asleep. I guess using powers full on to piss off the devil is really tiring.

(yeah lots of anger. I'm really mad at my parents. I hope people liked it. Sorry its short. The next will be longer and better. I promise.)

**CHAPTER 6**

THANKS GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE REVEIWS. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW HAPPY IT MAKES ME FEEL TO KNOW SOMEONE LIKES SOMETHING I DO!

NOW ON WITH THE STORY:

_There was a little girl playing catch with her family. Her dad threw the ball to her older brother, and then to her older sister. She was starting to get anxious to get the ball. To feel that happiness of success. "Me, me. Me! Me!" She said over and over. _

"_Okay MeMe. Here you go." He dad said teasing her by calling her meme. He threw the ball. _

"_Ooooo!_ _Can I be catcher Daddy? Pretty pretty pleaseee with a cherry on top?" She begged standing on her tippy toes practially bursting with excitement._

"_Okay, fine. Nick, go easy on her." He warned her brother who was first to bat. _

_Now since she was a small girl, she didn't need to squat. So she stood behind her brother. A little to close I might add. He swung the bat real hard. And with that final swing, she was out cold. Cold as ice. _

_( a_ _couple minutes later)_

_Her dad was leaning over her giving her a hug rocking her back and fourth. Her pulse was gone and she was cold. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and tears slipped down his face. He laid her down gently and grabbed her brother by the collar._

" _YOU_ _KILLED HER!" SMACK "MY BABY" PUNCH "HOW COULD YOU!" THROW KICK Her brother crawled to his sisters still body. _

"_I'm so sorry Grey, it was an accident. Please forgive me." Tears poured from his eyes. He rested his head on her body and suddenly felt movement. His head jolted up and he noticed her eyes flutter open._

"_Dad!_ _She's awake! She's awake!" He screamed. _

I jolted awake in a cold sweat. Remembering that day was the most horrific ever. That was the day I died. A tear slipped down my cheek. Remembering that day reminded me that I will never see my brother again. Never see the one that saved my life.

I got up and ran down the hallway. I ran towards Bacchus' room. I never thought I'd live to see the day that I ask him for a favor. On the way to his room I bumped into someone, knocking them over. I looked down to see a girl, long red hair, about age 4 getting off the floor.

"I'm sorry honey. Are you okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just running from my nanny, she was really annoying. She can't sing and I want her to sing." She paused. "Can you sing?"

"Uh. Yeah a little. Where's your mommy or daddy, I can bring you back to them. They probably miss you." I said desperate not to sing.

"The good guys killed my mommy and daddy, I stay with my uncle Baccy."

I almost regurgitated. Bacchus has a niece and is the guardian of her. God! I feel bad for her.

"Oh I'm so sorry honey. I was just going to see him now. Do you want me to bring you?"

"You're his princess, aren't you? Your very pretty! Could you bring me to see Baccy?"

"Why thank you. You are mighty beautiful yourself." So I led her to his room. When I got there she ran to him and gave him a big hug just like father and daughter.

I stared for a minute thinking how much I want to give my father a hug. How much I missed him. Until I was snapped out of my thoughts.

"What do you want Grey?" Bacchus ordered.

"I was wondering, can I talk to my parents. You know the human ones?"

He had a dumbstruck look on his face before replying.

**CHAPTER 7**

(Still grounded kiddies. I didn't get a lot of reviews for the last one so I'm guessing it sucked or your just tired of waiting for more. Umm I'm kind of having a hard time with family. So if anything I write is a tear jerker, or is brutal. I'm just getting out my anger and my sadness in my way okay? Okay. Cool here we go.)

"Uhh. Sure. But you have to sound like everything is okay. Or else there will be consequences." Bacchus said fiercely, yet supportive. I didn't know he could do that.

"Thank you." I wouldn't say I owe him. If anything he owes me. He forced me to give up all my dreams, never to actually be with the one I love. Never to have people cheering my name while I sing my heart out. Or asking for autographs. To top it all off, He proved to me I'm weaker than a new born. Yippee! I don't owe him anything.

He led me downstairs and ordered someone to fetch my parents to the manor. I was so excited to see them again.

I hear flip flops and dress shoes pounding on the floor. I hears dry sobs and cries. I turned around to meet my deathly looking parents. They don't look like they have eaten in a while, or slept for that matter.

I ran to them. "MOM! DAD!" I jumped on them and hugged them so tight.

"We've missed you so much. Are you okay?" My mom said. Oh, how wonderful it was to hear that voice and to feel like I was four again.

I remembered what Bacchus said and swallowed hard. "Yeah I'm fine really. I ran away and ended up here somehow. But I'm okay." Tears poured down my face as I flat out lied to them.

"Dad. I missed you." He engulfed me in a hug and ran his hands through my hair.

I felt something hard tap my shoulder. "Grey, Bacchus told me to escort them out." One of the vampires whispered in my ear.

"I'll see you soon. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, I'm fine. Go home, eat and sleep. I know you haven't."

I hugged them one last time and walked away. I knew if I didn't, that I wouldn't be able to let them leave. Tears trickled down my face as I went to go see Bacchus.

I walked upstairs, and to his room. I knocked on the door and let myself in like told. My mouth was wide open when I saw a girl straddling Bacchus only a sheet covering them. I picked up the nearest lamp and knocked it off her head. I stormed out.

I didn't love him. And I wasn't jealous. He just had to top my misery off with, I'm not even good enough for evil itself. Great.

"Just. Great." I hissed and slammed my door.

**CHAPTER 8**

(IM UNGROUNDED WOOT!) okay on with the story : )

I stormed into my room furious! I know he's evil, but so evil that he would shag another girl, he's the one who said he loved me. No not me, my power. Damn it Grey! Being stupid and naïve, you don't mean a thing to him. Your just a play toy. I don't want to be just a play toy, I want to be with Jaden, I want to run away with Jaden and live happily ever after!

Just then someone stormed into the room. I stopped throwing things everywhere and slowly and angrily turned around wanting to kill Bacchus so bad.

"Grey, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to see that. She means nothing to me I swear!" Bacchus said as he ran into the room with only boxers on, covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"Like that would make anything better. I don't care that you cheated. But it's not okay, I got punished for kissing someone I love, and you will get punished for someone you 'don't care about'." I said threateningly, using air quotes.

His face fell when he figured out that I said I loved Jaden. Then hardened with pure anger when he noticed my threat.

"Little naïve girl. You cant hurt me. Don't even try. But for your threat, you will be punished." He said menacingly.

I wasn't scared, not one bit.

He grabbed my throat and pushed me up against the wall with my feet dangling. For one second I struggled to get free but then noticed I had an advantage.

And with one swift kick I kicked him where it hurts. He doubled over in pain and I kicked him, I punched and kicked and watched him suffer. I grabbed a vase that wasn't broken and smashed it above his head.

I heard a sound like an 'eep' from the door. I swiftly turned and noticed it as the 'sex toy' Bacchus shagged. I walked over and grabbed her arm throwing her into the wall. I grabbed her hair and pulled like hell smacking and punching this little whore. Once she was out cold I walked down the hallway, and out the door. No one dare to stop me after all, I am stronger than them now.

**CHAPTER 9**

Okay my honorable readers, I'm sorry for the short update. I just wanted to throw one out there so people wouldn't be like… okay… where did she go. Ya know? Well this one is going to be in Erynn's point of view. So she is going to say what she heard from the fight. So here we go kiddies.

I've been humming this show tune for two days now. I got so into the song that I didn't realize I had bumped into someone, throwing Greys clothes all over the floor. I looked up to see Alex. He is one of the vampires in the mansion. I've had my eye on him for two years now, but who would want a maid, who is also none other that a secret spy for Death to make sure his daughter is okay. It's just mental.

I looked into those gorgeous brown eyes, they looked angry, then he stared into mine and the melted.

"I- I'm so sorry Erynn. Here I'll help, it was my fault."

Did he apologize, t-to me?

I was so extatic, my brain was stuttering.

"No, it was my fault. I should pay more attention to my work if I want to keep my job." Oops, I talk to much. He's going to get angry. "I'm sorry, that was out of place, I am very gratefull to be her-" I felt lips crash down on mine, at first I was tense but forcefully kissed back. I realized what I was doing and pulled away.

"I have to get back to work, master may punish me." Yuck, I've been here for so long, I'm starting to talk like them. Bleck. I could totally take Bacchus' white scrawny ass!

I walked into Grey's room and set down her clothes on her bed. I thought after all this commotion she's going through, she could use a nice bath. I walked into the bathroom, still in a daze about that kiss. I turned on the water, nice and toast, I added some bubbles and sat on the edge, thinking about Alex. I really hope I'm not just another number.

I jumped when I heard crashes. It sounded like glass. I ran into Grey's room and saw her throwing everything around. She was so angry She was in full dark angel form.

"Grey. It's me, Erynn." I said cautiously. Her head whipped around causing a gust of wind. She stared at me with those black eyes and growled. I knew it would be best to stay hidden at the moment. I walked back into the bathroom and turned off the water. I leaned my head out the door and saw Bacchus walk in the room, smelling clearly of a morning shag. He was going to get his balls ripped off if it was the last thing she did.

"Grey, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to see that. She means nothing to me I swear!" Bacchus said stupidly. Wow was he going to get it.

"Like that would make anything better. I don't care that you cheated. But it's not okay, I got punished for kissing someone I love, and you will get punished for someone you 'don't care about'." Grey said threateningly, using air quotes.

His face fell when she said she loved Jaden. Then hardened with pure anger when he noticed that she threatened him.

"Little naïve girl. You cant hurt me. Don't even try. But for your threat, you will be punished." He said menacingly.

He grabbed her throat and pushed her up against the wall, feet dangling. She didn't flinch one bit.

She kicked him in the sack and punched him; He fell to the ground like the pansy he is. She straddled his chest and smacked him on both cheeks. He moaned in pain.

She openly punched him in the nose, hearing that sudden crack. She knew she broke it. I winced at the sound. Crimson blood fell everywhere. I knew that would suck to clean up.

She grabbed the only non-broken vase and smashed it over his head. Noticing he was successfully unconscious, she left him there.

But stopped when she heard that small 'eep' full of fear. She whipped her head towards the doorway. She saw that tramp that was screwing Bacchus. She ran over to her grabbing her by the hair and threw her in to a wall. She smacked her and puched her. When she was finally down and weak, she kicked her in the ribs.

She waltzed out of the room on a new mission. I knew where she was going. She was going to find Jaden and tell him she loves him.

**CHAPTER 10**

( Sorry my fans, I'm not doing to well. I as happy as a bunny. Note sarcasm.)

Here it is:

I walked out of the mansion, not caring at all if I get found. I was on my way to do what I should have a while ago.

I walked and walked and walked. For hours on end. Not stopping till dusk. I sat on the ground closing my eyes with the picture of Jaden in my mind, I fell asleep happy.

I woke up and realized, I have no clue where I am. I walked for hours and hours to the middle of no mans land and I have no direction to find Jaden.

I walked and walked some more and finally just sat on the ground.

_I miss him, I miss his smile. His laugh. I miss everything. I love him. Why can't I find him. I thought that the beating of our hearts would bring us together again. Why did he have to leave. Why can't I find him!_

I was jolted suddenly out of my thoughts when I heard a leaf crack. I knew someone was around. So I stood up and spun in a circle. Only that when I finished my 360Õ, I was face to face, nose touching with the vampire I had been looking for.

**Oh** **she smells so good. I want to kiss her so bad. But I don't trust myself not to hurt her.**

_Hey, buddy, I can hear you remember._

His cheeks flushed red and I chuckled.

"I love you Jaden Andrew Parker." I whispered.

"I love you Grey Adra Rosenzweig." I smiled wide. I hugged him like he was on his death bed or something. The hug was gentle, yet strong enough that he got the message he wasn't going anywhere. I laid my head on his shoulder and took in his scent.

I lifted my head and brought my lips down on his.

Fireworks blowing everywhere, my knees gave out. He noticed and lifter me around his waist. I was high enough that I had to bend my head down to kiss him.

His tongue asked for entrance and I nicely accepted. Soon enough we were so engulfed into the kiss that we didn't notice anything around us. Not the pouring rain, lightening, or the thunder. Not the cracking of trees of the falling of tree trunks.

When we finally broke apart, we noticed everything. Startled by the mess I jumped. I hadn't even noticed I was shaking till I felt his arms make a wall around me attempting to block the cold.

"Where have you been staying?" I finally asked. You kind of wonder those things when the love of your life got thrown out of his 'home' to the wilderness. And especially in this weather.

"I had a house before I became a vampire you know. It's not far from here. Want a ride?" He asked.

I figured out what he meant when he picked me up and ran at an amazing speed. We were going vampire fast. As fast or maybe faster than a bullet.

We ran for what seemed like a couple minutes. Probably longer. I was having too much fun. I was being carried bridal style, like I was light as a feather faster that a bullet with my hair in the wind. I felt so care free. So loved. So in peace. Yet, so sad, so angry, so lost. Sad because the life I have now, angry cause of Bacchus, lost without Jaden there by my side.

I broke out of my thoughts when I felt lips against the skin under my ear. I turned my head to hear Jaden say 'Welcome home'. I felt as though it was home, even though it was my first time here. I was just so cozy looking.

He put me down and we walked in hand and hand.

I took a deep breath, looked at Jaden, and prayed, that this would be the beginning of a new life…

If only she knew, it wouldn't last long.

**CHAPTER 11**

Sorry the last one was so choppy and bad. I am going through a very confusing time. I know I have a lot of those : )

Authors note: **URGENT** so in the fifth chapter 'woot chapter 4' I had Grey change into different forms. I made a type oh and am to lazy to figure out how to change it. Her first form is NOT _demon_ it's dark angel (from her dads side) Kay?

On with it:

This past week has made me happier than I have in what seems like my whole life. Like I finally filled that whole in my heart.

During my stay with Jaden, we had proclaimed our love for each other in multiple ways. Physical ways, socially and even thinking alike.

It has been great. There are no questions on 'where do we stand' cause we know, we love each other. But if Bacchus finds out, Jaden might be toast. ( heh heh, toast… yumm )

We decided that we would be secret lovers. And if anyone did find out, no biggie, I beat Satin up himself, I think I can deal with a house of vampires.

I rolled over and put my hand on Jaden's bare chest. He looks so angelic when he sleeps. Like his dreams are his sanctuaries.

I pushed some hair out of his eyes and he stirred a little but didn't wake up. I thought of something. I know I would love to be woken up like this one day.

I leaned down and gently placed my lips on his. The moment they touched, it was as though our lips were made to fit each others.

I felt his arm wrap around my waist and he slipped me over holding himself up with his arms. He pulled apart and looked at me dead in the eye. We sat like that for a while. Not that I'm complaining.

A smile grew on his face. A smile that no one could ever forget. Now it wasn't that cheesy smile, that goofy grin, that sexy smirk. Nor was it a heart melting smile. It was his own. No words to describe it. It was dangerous and welcoming and safe and everything you could think of in one toothy smile.

At that thought I leaned up and kissed him and said while looking in his eyes.

"I love you, with all my heart."

Now he smirked. "I love you more." My mouth dropped.

"Nuh uh, that's not fair. I love you more."

"Nope I love you more." That went on for a while until I heard a leaf crunch outside the cabin. No one knows where this place is.

Jaden obviously heard it too cause in two minutes we had leapt up and whipped our clothes on. So much for a happy moment. Jaden seemed to be sniffing out the scent.

He growled and I figured who it was. My hair turned black and my eyes turned blood red (lethal). My vampire was consuming me to the full extent. Jaden looked at me and smirked. I knew what he was thinking. And not cause I heard it, cause his eyes were hungry with lust.

"Jaden, this is not the time." I growled.

I walked to the door and swung it open with Jaden behind me. I saw Bacchus and his 'search team' behind him. More like the whole house.

"What do you want?" I hissed. The others smirked and looked me up and down. I just glared at them.

"Your coming back with me." Bacchus demanded.

"So your not going to ask your wifey but demand? Wow, I guess you lost your manners. But I thought that wittle Bacchy worked alone." I said irritably

"I do, but you cover your tracks well, for a girl." I jumped at him, like a cat I pounced. The crowd stood back and watched.

I punched the nose and heard a sickening crack. I chuckled coldly. I straddled his chest and pinned his shoulders with my knees, my feet were holding the tops of his thighs. I wrapped my fingers around his neck. I squeezed not enough to choke him, kill him or anything. Just to make him squirm.

"So you went all cowardly lion and had to bring back up to drag your wife back, so you could beat her again. Or are you going to rape me again?" I don't know where this confidence was coming from, I think it's cause of Jaden. He gives me strength to move forward.

I heard some small 'ooo's. The household vampires had their theories about Bacchus being the ladies man. They thought the screams were from pleasure. Little did they know it was not pleasure nor the good pain.

"Yeah, you didn't know did you, that the person you guys work for is who he is."

I guess Bacchus said something telepathically cause Jaden ripped me off him and stood in front of me protectively. The vampires crowded around me. The grabbed Jaden by the arms and fought him back to the mansion. Leaving me and Bacchus alone. He had stood up and brushed himself off by now.

He strode over to me and my confidence slowly was diminished. I backed up until I hit the wall of the cabin. He caressed my cheek with his fingers, slowly trailing to my neck. He leaned in like a kiss and I struggled to get away but he had me trapped. His thumb rubbed my Addams Apple making me want to gag. In one swift movement his hand clenched around my throat like a toothpick and I couldn't breath.

My feet lifted off the ground and my hands were around him wrists trying to break the hold.

"You will never EVER do that to me again!" He punched me still in the hold. Smacked me on bother cheeks, and lastly punched me in the stomach. He leaned down again, as his face softened. His face right by my ear his breath made unwanted chills go up my back. I hated this kids guts!

"I really do _love_ you. I want you to know, this is for your own good." He kissed my cheek and put me down. I rubbed my neck took a deep breathe. I was trying to think of a plan. I gave up, I only wanted to know how Jaden was, and if he was back at the mansion I had to get there.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(now were all at the mansion, meaning Grey AND Bacchus, no she didn't kill him)

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S FOR MY OWN GOOD! I LEFT YOUR HOE ALIVE CAN'T YOU LEAVE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE? IF YOU LOVE ME, LET ME BE HAPPY. Let me go, let me be happy with Jaden. Please. This will be the only thing I ask you." I can't believe Bacchus was going to kill Jaden.

"Fine, I will set him free." I smiled, but then he continued. "On one condition. Break up with him." He smirked. He knew I would do anything for Jaden. "And live with me as a couple."

WHAT?!

: ) wait for next time for the answer

**CHAPTER 12**

Yo kids. This will be the finale for this story!

GASP

Yes, there will be a sequel!

He it is.

I was pacing. Just pacing. I couldn't scream anymore, for my voice hurt. And well, I didn't know what to say.

I smirked. I thought of something to do. Hmm.

I ran down the stairs from Bacchus' and my room to the dining room, where he was sitting.

I ran in out of breath.

"Bacchus! Bacchus!" He looked at me, kind of frightened.

"What baby, what happened?" I chuckled on the inside, this had to work.

"Well you know how you told me to think it over, you know have the love of my life die or be a couple with you. Well I thought about it." I looked him dead in the eye, not faltering one bit. "I want to be with you, I love you." I jumped up on my toes and kissed him. It was disgusting, but he kissed back.

"I knew you would come to your senses. I'll tell the guards to set him free, while we _celebrate_." I shuddered knowing what he meant, but this was for Jaden, my love, my life.

So when he said that, a Vampire appeared at his side he snapped his fingers and the Vampire did what was needed.

"I'll race you to the room baby. If you can catch me." I teased.

I ran after me and got me, threw me on the bed and ran after me. He kissed me and groped me. He took off my clothes and I did the same to him.

We celebrated all right.

Everything was an act. Nothing that I did was from the heart.

We finished our party and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up in and empty bed.

I looked around and saw he was gone, not in the shower either. So I showered and got dressed.

I went down stairs, cause I was starved. I saw Jaden was setting the table, he had been demoted to servant instead of right hand man. I looked at him sympathetically. I mouthed 'I'm so sorry'.

I walked to Bacchus and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey baby, sleep good." He asked.

"Wonderful." My act faltered a bit.

"Jaden! Leave!" Jaden walked out. "Baby, what's wrong. Are you doubting your decision?"

"No, just a little memory flash back. You know, I miss my friends." It was true. I missed them a whole lot, but A) I can't go back, and B) that wasn't what I was sad about.

We ate and chatted like the 'happiest' couple in the world.

I had talked to Erynn last night and told her my plan. It would be in action at 12:00 noon. It was 11:55 right now.

"Hey baby, let's go for a walk in the garden. You know, to catch up on the moments in our life where each other was missing." I said.

So we went for a walk, swinging hands.

"You first." I said.

"Well, okay. When I was a child, I found out I was adopted." Bacchus said.

I heard the clock chime.

I made sure we meandered over to the bench. I sat him down and stood in front of him.

"My turn. When I was little I found out I could do this." So I quickly transformed and punched him in the nose with all my might. It knocked the wind out of him and he fell off the bench.

I kicked him in the stomach and in the face. His eyes closed. I made sure he was out before I tied him up. I threw him in the cell and gave him the punishment Jaden had.

I ran to the kitchen and saw Jaden's black hair.

"Jaden! BABY! Come on, we have to hurry. We ran to the door and met Erynn. There we finished the plan. We battled off the evil Vampires together and then teleported to my parents.

"Mom! Dad!" I hugged them. "We did it, for now."

Jaden and I had escaped. We brought Erynn and earned the trust of the other Vampires. Bacchus was locked in a cell for another 48 hours till he figures out what happened.

And that's where we leave you,

The End of the beginning and the Start of a War.


End file.
